A Simple Mission
by Pearl Byakugan
Summary: NejiSaku: Could a simple mission lead to such significant events? I may add one or two chapters in the future, but for now, let's consider it complete.


_**Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu (Happy Birthday) to me!!!**_

_**I hope this would be more exciting. If any of you people plan to write a NejiSaku, please tell me so I could look forward to it. I really wish that more people would write NejiSaku. Also, if you wrote a NejiSaku in another site, please do tell me the site and the title of your story. I am not planning to force you, all right? I am simply requesting.**_

**_This might have a continuation…if I get enough positive feedbacks. All of them are 13-years-old (except for Neji and TenTen who are 14 year-olds)._**

_**Main Pairing: NejixSakura**_

_**Sub-Pairings: NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**_

**_They are seated in this arrangement (clockwise): Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Neji and Hinata_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or else Neji's clothes would remain the same clothes he wore as a Genin. His Genin clothes were nicer…in my opinion.**_

**_Summary: What else could possibly happen because of a simple game…err, mission?_**

* * *

**A Simple Mission**

The bottle stopped spinning.

"What?!? Shikamaru?!? Why him? Why not Sasuke?" Ino shrieked.

The first mentioned name had no reaction. In fact, he barely heard a loud shriek. Yes, Nara Shikamaru was sleeping…again…in a sitting position.

"SHIKAMARU!!" Ino's scary side appeared. "Wake up, you lazy bum!"

No movement. Maybe he was faking it? Yes, maybe he was. After all, no one could possibly remain sleeping when Scary Ino appears.

Ino's tone of voice and facial expression suddenly changed. A very mischievous grin was in place. "Fine, if that's the way you want things to be…"

Shikamaru immediately opened his eyes. It was too late. Ino kissed him full on the lips. Dumbstruck, Shikamaru just froze in his spot with his eyes wide open. After a few seconds (which felt like hours in Shikamaru's opinion), Ino broke the lip lock.

"You're not that bad for a first-timer, but you need more practice. You weren't even moving!" Ino said while smirking. "I wasn't that bad on my first."

Shikamaru's face went hot with embarrassment. He turned to the other male shinobis in the room for help. Naruto and Sasuke all sat there smirking, obviously not willing to help. Neji was out of the question. Shikamaru sighed and muttered. "Troublesome."

Ino went to scary mode upon hearing him say, "T" word.

"What did you just say?" Ino drawled slowly.

Shikamaru knew that expression. "N-nothing." _Troublesome, _he thought as he stood up and strode off to the door. _Chouji, Shino and Kiba are indeed lucky people on a mission._

Ino magically went back to her cheerful mood. "Okay, see you guys later."

All eyes turned to Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto squeaked out while pointing to himself.

Naruto sweat-dropped. He never wanted to do this anyway. No one in this room wanted this. Heck, they wouldn't be here if it weren't for their senseis and the Hokage who decided that they should all have a party. What's worse is they locked all their students in one room and gave them a mission. It was the lousiest mission in Konoha history. Was it even considered a mission? They had to play spin the bottle. The good thing is you can go out, after you kiss or are kissed, that is. Pakkun was even sent to them to watch and observe them. No one's having fun. Well, maybe Ino was… After all, she was the only person here who made this torture look fun and cheery.

Naruto gulped and reached for the bottle. _Do it slowly, buy some time._ Apparently, everyone must have sensed what he was going to do.

"Just spin it and get it over with." Sasuke said.

Naruto grabbed the bottle, muttered a "teme" and had the bottle spinning immediately. _Who would I get?_ Naruto kept on repeating this question at the bottle's every spin. The bottle was slowing. It stopped. The room went silent. Naruto looked to who it pointed to.

_Sasuke? _

Naruto felt very sick. Even Sasuke felt a little…uneasy. "Ummm…it's pointing to Sasuke."

The whole room including Sasuke shot him a 'You-did-not-have-to-point-that-out' look. Naruto hastily rephrased his statement. "I mean, I can't kiss a guy!"

This time, Sakura spoke. "Then why don't we spin again? I mean, I wouldn't want to kiss a girl, seriously." One by one, they all agreed. Once they had Pakkun's approval, Naruto spinned it once more. _Please, not a guy…Please, not a guy…Please, not a guy…_ The bottle was slowing. It's stopping…getting to a mere crawl…it stopped.

Hinata immediately went beet red. She could not open her mouth nor can she hear anything. Naruto, on the other hand, was happy for it wasn't a guy but went all nervous on how to kiss Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, it's alright if you don't want, not that I don't like but if you feel uncomfortable…" Naruto started to say, but he noticed something else. "Hey, are you sick? You're all red." Naruto's naïve observation made Hinata blush more but for her, it was now or never.

Hinata stood up and, shaking slightly, went towards Naruto. Naruto immediately stood up while scratching the back of his head. "Are you sure, Hinata? You look like you have a fever or something."

Despite all the audience and her shaking and her sudden muteness, Hinata remained firm in her decision. She nodded, closed her eyes and slightly leaned in. Naruto looked at Hinata's face and hesitantly leaned in as well. He finally closed his eyes. When their lips met, it felt good but scary at the same time. The kiss ended too fast though. As Hinata stepped back, she was redder than ever and you can see actual steam coming out of her ears.

"You can go out now." Pakkun, who was behind her, said.

Once Naruto and Hinata went out, everyone turned to Sakura. Now it was Sakura's turn to gulp. The only girls left were she and TenTen; for the boys, Sasuke and Neji. Sakura reached for the bottle. **Inner Sakura: We can do this! **Sakura sighed. She hoped that Inner Sakura was right.

She spinned the bottle and as it spinned, Sakura felt more nervousness building up in her. _Thank goodness Lee is not around. _Sakura felt sorry for the boy but she only saw him as a very good friend but nothing more than that. _Who would it be? Sasuke-kun or Neji-san? Maybe Sasuke-kun? I never really talked to Neji-san so it would be uncomfortable…Besides, I like Sasuke-kun! **(A/N: This is the 13-year-old Sakura after all)**_

The bottle was spinning slower and slower…it's slowing down…and stopping. It stopped.

Shocked was an understatement. Sakura felt like Hell froze over. Even TenTen looked as shocked as she was. Sasuke's usual poker face changed, for his eyes widened, which stated the obvious fact that he was shocked. Neji did not have any reaction at all; well, he seemed to have no reaction.

All four of them just sat there, one poker face, one frozen face and two wide-eyed people.

Pakkun eventually cleared his throat. If dogs can clear their throat, that is. "Sakura, Neji, if you want to get out, you have to do it."

Sakura then looked into Neji's eyes. Both nodded in agreement. They would get out of this room, no matter what.

Sakura stood up and walked to where Neji was. By the time Sakura reached Neji, which didn't take long, Neji was already standing. Neji leaned in without saying anything. Sakura swallowed nervously; after all, this was going to be her first kiss. Sakura then leaned in and closed her eyes. After closing the distance, their lips met. **Inner Sakura: Shanarooooo! **It was a mere grazing of the lips but to the other two Genin in the room, it looked more than that.

Tears stung TenTen's eyes as she saw the scene before her. She wanted Neji. This was supposed to be her chance. Sasuke meanwhile, fisted his hands and felt the sudden urge to beat the hell out of something…or someone.

Pulling apart, Neji and Sakura briefly met each other's eyes. As Sakura gazed deep into Neji's, she saw that there was something in his eyes that made her heart thud. As for Neji, let's just say that he liked her eyes, very much (not that he would admit it).

"You can go out now. All four of you." Pakkun suddenly declared after seeing and observing the four Genins. _I gathered what I need to report to Kakashi after all. _When Sasuke heard that he could go, he did not question Pakkun's decision anymore; he simply walked to the door and yanked it open. Stepping out, he closed the door with a loud bang. With TenTen, she simply lowered her head so no one would see the redness of her eyes. Practically running towards the door and wrenching it open, TenTen dared to look back. After having seen him, TenTen ran out, leaving the door open.

Sakura was startled at Sasuke's and TenTen's hasty exits. **Inner Sakura: At least Neji was really good!**Sakura blushed madly and looked down. _I'm supposed to like Sasuke-kun…Not Neji-san… _Remembering that they were allowed to leave, she turned to Neji, unsure of what to say.

"Neji-san, I-I better go." After seeing Neji nod, Sakura smiled and went out.

* * *

After eating dinner, Sakura decided to take a walk. Her feet led her to the bridge, where another Genin was. Her heart thudded rapidly once more.

In Neji's case, he takes long walks every other night, for it was more peaceful. This night, however was different, something was bothering him, well, it's more of someone. While he was at the bridge, he can feel someone coming. He activated his Byakugan to see Sakura coming. When she saw him, she stopped.

Sakura contemplated whether to approach Neji or not. She knows that the Hyuuga prodigy did not like distractions or any form of nuisance. She thought it best to leave. As she was about to turn around, Neji's voice cut through the silence.

"Would you care to join me?" His back was to her when he said it.

_How does he know-? _Suddenly remembering about the Byakugan and its almost-360o vision, she wondered on how long was she caught staring at him. Smoothening her red outfit nervously, she approached Neji.

Being Sakura, she tried to break the deafening silence. "So, was a while ago your first?" A little scared that Neji might not know what she was talking about, she opened her mouth to explain but Neji seemed to get it, after all, he is not genius for nothing.

"Aa."

Sakura secretly smiled at this. So she was not the only one. "I see."

"You?"

Sakura was surprised that Neji actually asked a question. "It was also my first." She always thought that her first kiss would be with Sasuke. Somehow, she was glad that it was Neji.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sakura decided to leave. It was getting rather late, after all. She turned to Neji. "Ano, I guess I better go, Neji-san. It's-" Sakura let the sentence trailed away, because she made the mistake of letting her eyes wander. Her gaze now lingered on his lips; she fought the urge to kiss him…again. Sakura tried so hard to resist, so she focused on finishing her sentence. "It's getting late…"

As she turned to leave, a strong arm grasped her left arm, turning her around once more only to meet the eyes of the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji leaned in and captured Sakura's lips in a soft kiss. He placed his hands on her waist. Sakura's lips moved against Neji's, hesitantly at first, then she deepened it. She brought her arms up around his neck. **_(A/N: Don't worry, they did not do anything more than that. After all, they are just 13 and 14! It would be kind of…wrong if they did something more than that.)_**

After a few minutes, they had to break the kiss due to lack of air.

"You're good, Neji-kun." Sakura gasped out while smiling.

"You're not bad yourself." Neji replied with a small rare smile of his own.

_I'll never take simple missions for granted ever again… _Sakura thought before pulling Neji down for another kiss.

* * *

_**Should it be The End?**_

_**How was it? I would love to hear your insights and whether I should continue it or not. I accept constructive criticism as well as flames. After all, they help in writing, don't they?**_

_**Oh yes, regarding my other fanfic, Perfect Match, I would like to apologize for the delay because other ideas keep on popping into my head and I just can't help but write them down!**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Pearl-chan**_

**_P.S. Spread the NejiSaku Love now!_**


End file.
